


Incomplete

by ShiningStar324



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningStar324/pseuds/ShiningStar324
Summary: Liam just wanted to get away from life for a week. Meeting a pink haired, hazel eyed, drop dead gorgeous singer was never part of his plan. Falling in love with him was never part of his plan either. He wasn't surprised though, his plans never worked. He should have known that by now, but somehow he was glad he didn't.





	1. Prologue

 

"You never really understand a person until you consider things from his point of view...Until you climb inside of his skin and walk around in it."

—Harper Lee, To Kill a Mockingbird

_"Zayn you and I, we are two completely different people from two completely opposite worlds." His brown soft eyes seemed to plead for Zayn to understand, eyebrows furrowed and forehead creasing in stress and an expression of struggle and frustration clear on his face. At that moment Zayn understood everything that was going on. Everything that has happened and everything that was happening fell into place._

_This was it._  
_This was the end._

 _"Yeah I guess you are right. Maybe this is it. I guess you and I were never really possible huh."_  
_Zayn looked into the warm brown eyes of the man he had come to love and smiled sadly, his hazel eyes held nothing but frustration._

_Frustration at the world for being the way it is. Frustration towards society for trying to make them something they didn't want to be._

_Zayn looked down at his feet and then back up at the man in front of him. Taking a step forward with slight hesitation, he put his hand on the shoulder of the taller man and leaned forward until his lips connected to the rough scruff he had grown so familiar with._

_"Goodbye Liam."_


	2. Chapter 2

 

**_“What would an ocean be without a monster lurking in the dark? It would be like sleep without dreams.”_ **

**_― Werner Herzog_ **

The turquoise ocean was gentle. So beautifully gentle that it was almost instinctive for Liam to close his eyes and tilt his head back as he listened to the quiet noises coming from the ocean. The expense of blue water stretched in every direction and it made Liam feel oddly safe.

It made him feel far away from land even though the dock is still visible.

Liam leaned his hands on the railing of the ship and smiled gently.

A week. That's all he has. One week worth of freedom. No stress from work, no pressure from family, and no ropes restraining him from doing what he wants to and being who he wants to. The feeing of freedom was temporary, he knew that, and it was the only reason he was going to enjoy it even more, because as soon as his feet hit land again, it would be gone once again.

He turned around to see people rushing onto the cruise ship, a smile on their faces and he couldn't help but smile himself. Happiness was contagious.

 _"Welcome to MS Royal Flicker. We hope you all have an amazing experience with us this week. We will be moving shortly. Thank you"_ The calm voice of the captain made its way through the speakers and a rush of excitement made its way through Liam's body at the announcement as he made his way to he bar.

"One Scotch on the rocks please." Liam found himself saying even though it was 10 in the morning. He heard the bar tender chuckle.

"Rough morning?" A raspy voice asked and Liam looked up, narrowing his eyes. "Rough life." He replied grimily.

"Tell me about it. I'm supposed to be a cook around this ship and here I am tending the bar and giving drinks to grumpy alcoholic bastards instead."

Liam raised his eyebrow as he looked at the curly haired boy in front of him. "Excuse me?" He replied a bit offended.

The curly haired man chuckled once again and quite frankly that chuckle was starting to really annoy Liam.

"Calm down tiger. It's just you look too grumpy to be on a cruise ship. Look around you man, happy laughing children, people kissing, hugging, on vacation." The curly haired bartender pushed Liam's drink towards him and crossed his arms, watching in amusement as Liam brought the drink up to his lips. "You stick out like a sore thumb, what's your story buffy?"

Liam chocked on his drink. "Did you just call me buffy?"

The curly haired bartender laughed. He actually laughed.

Liam narrowed his eyes in annoyance as he once again brought his drink to his lips.

"The names Harry." The way too chirpy bartender supplied as he extended his hand towards Liam who took it and shook it lightly.

"Liam."

Harry nodded slightly and got out from behind the bar. "Enjoy your stay Liam. I'll see you around." Harry smiled and with a cheeky wink and a dimply, extremely wide smile, he was gone, leaving Liam behind who just rose his eyebrows up again because what just happened?

Liam blinked twice, staring at the empty space where Harry had been standing a few seconds ago. The cheerfulness and carelessness that Harry carried with him at all times made Liam almost envy the curly haired man. The way he dressed in a way too big fedora and a tacky jacket that anyone would think twice about before wearing made it clear that he did not live to impress others but only himself and Liam wishes he can be like that, wishes that he lived only for himself.

He licked his dried lips before reaching for his jean picket where he felt the way too familiar buzz of his phone. The number of texts and calls littering his phone were unsurprising and quite disappointing.

_"Where are you Liam!"_

_"I am serious this is not funny."_

_"You are being incredibly immature."_

Everyone was texting him. His dad, his friends, even his fiancé. Liam stared at the phone, his thumb dancing above the screen, hovering, as he tried to decide if he should reply to them or wait for a week and take care of the damage when the time comes. He let out a tired sigh and closed his eyes, opening the messages to reply to Sophia.

He felt like he was obligated to let her know, being his fiancé and all but just as he was about to do so, another message popped up.

_"Our marriage is in two weeks. I don't care where you are but you better me at the alter in two damn weeks Payne."_

2 weeks till the wedding. 1 week till he returns to his world of expectations. One week until he loses his freedom once again. Liam stared at his phone, and found himself ignoring the messages, his fingers finding their way to the button and shutting of his phone. He stuffed the phone in his pocket once again and stared back at the ocean in front of him.

He has a week to himself. He can be the perfect puppet after it. His parents can wait. Sophia can wait. This was his week to be himself until he is forced to be someone he is not once again.

A tired yawn escaped him and Liam got up from his place at the bar. Shaking his head he quickly finished his drink and decided to head to his cabin. His hand reached inside his other pocket and he slowly took out his little notebook and opened it up to the first page. His brown eyes stared back at the white frustratingly blank page.

Writing was his passion, but somehow he couldn't get himself to write, because every time he tried he would come up with nothing. Another yawn escaped him and he put his notebook on the stand next to his bed and decided to take a nap instead.

Maybe when he wakes up he'll finally be able to enjoy himself. Maybe, just maybe he might have something to right about, a story of his own to write about, to brag about. Maybe he was more than just a guy looking to impress others. Maybe there was more to his life that was worth writing about.

Maybe when he wakes up, he'll have a story of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Love you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

**"I cannot fix on the hour, or the spot, or the look or the words, which laid the foundation. It is too long ago. I was in the middle before I knew that I had begun."**

**― Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice**

* * *

 

Liam woke up to the strong urge to smoke and decided to go back out to what already became his favorite place on the ship.

The walk from his cabin to the deck was a small one, for which he was grateful. His hands itched to light up his cigarette, his lighter twitched in his hand as he brought up his cigarette to his lips and covered it with one hand, lighting it up and closing his eyes as he felt the smoke fill his lungs and quickly exhaled it out.

The deck looked beautiful during the morning but in the night it was absolutely stunning. The stars were shining above him and the oceans gentle sound made him feel at peace. He sat down on the wooden floor and looked up at the sky. Liam loved everything about it. The smell of the salty ocean water, mixed with the light breeze of the ocean, and the beautiful light from the starts illuminating the entire scenery surrounding him. It was a bit past 11 and the deck was empty. Not a single body was present and Liam was quite shocked at why there weren't many people who appreciated the beauty that was present on the deck. Liam wouldn't give it up for anything.

That was the problem with humans. They never appreciated what was present in front of them but they always desired everything they could never have. Liam was one to talk about ungrateful humans though. He had a beautiful fiancé waiting for him at home, a huge business that gave all the money he could ever ask for, and supportive parent willing to give him everything he asked for. Yet, Liam looked for something completely different because he didn't want the company that was giving him millions of dollars, and he didn't want the expected life that he had. He wanted to leave it all behind even though he knew it was impossible.

He took another blow from his cigarette as the thought that he would soon have to leave this beautiful view behind in a few days came to mind. He pushed it aside, the light happy feeling he felt a few minutes ago was gone only to be replaced by a dull one.

He chuckled bitterly, inhaling the smoke from his cigarette a few more times before throwing it in the ocean. His fingers dig into his pocket looking for his notebook when he was suddenly interrupted by an accented scream from behind him.

"Oh come on! Seriously?" Liam jumped slightly, not expecting any sudden noise other than the quiet one coming from the ocean.

He turned around to look for the source of noise and saw a figure walking towards him.

"I can't believe you just did that!" The figure turned towards him making Liam squint as he tried to see the face hat belonged to the voice.

He was soon staring at two furious hazel which were visible even in the dark, shining so bright that even the light from the moon was full in comparison. Liam tore his eyes away from the hazel eyes and scanned the face that belonged to the stranger with the beautiful eyes, taking in the boy standing in front of him.

Saying he was beautiful was an understatement. The boy in front of him was someone that would be described in romance novels. His chiseled jaw was clenched in anger, a light stubble present, his hair was an odd color of pink and Liam couldn't help but find in beautiful, his nose had a ring piercing that added to the beauty of the man in front of him.

He was gorgeous, everything about him was incredible.

The light from the stars illuminated his perfectly structured face and his beautiful lean body, and suddenly the ocean and the stars were dull in comparison to the short, pink haired beauty standing in front of him and after such a long time in his life, Liam felt like he was young again, like he was 17 without any pressure and burden on his shoulders trying to ask his crush to prom.

"Hey grumpy are you listening to me!"

Liam blinked out of his daze when he felt small hands attack his chest and try to push him back.

He raised an eyebrow in amusement at the shorter boys attempt to look angry and smirked, the dull feeling he was feeling gone and the feeling of excitement replacing it.

"Why so angry Bambi eyes?"

The shorter man gaped up at him.

"Bambi e- ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

Liam cleared his throat. At the moment Liam realized two things.

One, The pretty boy in front of him he was actually really angry and Two, he probably shouldn't have approached this situation the way he did and mentally slapped himself.

Way to go Payne.

The confidence he felt a few seconds ago was completely gone and suddenly he felt his throat close up, he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"I'm sorry, Can I help you?" He asked while stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Yes. Yes you can. I need you to take of your clothes." The shorter boy replied with a tight smile as he crossed his arms to his chest.

Liam gaped at the boy in front of him. His eyes wide and his mouth opening and closing.

"Excuse me?"

"Did I stutter?"

Liam had to admit, for a short guy who couldn't even push him an inch backwards, this guy had a lot of confidence. After a few seconds of blinking down at one of the oddest people he had ever met, Liam figured...Fuck it. He was gonna be on this ship for a week, he had nothing to lose, might as well be himself. This was his time to be Liam. He will deal with Mr.Payne in a week.

His reserved and shy look transformed into one of mischief as he let out a chuckle. "Well you're going to have to buy me dinner first gorgeous." He replied with a blink as he stepped closer to the hazel eyes beauty.

"Sorry, but people who throw their cigarettes in the ocean because they can't walk their lazy asses to the ash tray aren't really my type."

Liam raised an eyebrow. "What do you want me to do? Jump in and get it?"

"Yes. That is exactly why I told you to take off your clothes."

Liam frowned, his eyebrows furrowing together. The shorter man watched with a smirk as Liam's cocky expressions changed into one of shock and disbelief. "Are you crazy?"

The pink haired man nodded his head, "Yeah I get that a lot." Liam shook his head and moved back. "What? Not gonna do it mister grumpy pants?" Liam narrowed his eyes, glaring at The shorter man in front of him. "Why don't you do it short stuff, since you are so concerned about the ocean." That made the beautiful stranger in front of him glare back at him, his hazel eyes squinting into slits. "I will have you know I am 5'9." Liam chuckled. "Exactly." The dramatic gasp from the pink haired man made Liam roll his eyes, a small smile making it's way onto his face as he looked down to contain it.

"You throw a cigarette into the ocean and call me short? Do you have a death wish?" Liam raised his eyebrow once again. "What you gonna do Bambi eyes? Glare me to death?" A huff left the stranger and Liam found himself chuckling at his answer. "I can try."

Liam sighed, "Look I'm sorry about the cigarette okay. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you since you feel so bad about it?" Liam replied, the sensible business man once again like always taking over his actual self as he stared at the hazel eyed man. He saw him smile widely and realized that they might have called truce.

"You can give me a cigarette." Liam stared at him in confusion as he began to take out his box of cigarettes. "Um sure I guess." The stranger grabbed one of the cigarettes, putting in in his mouth and waited for Liam to light it up, nodding his head as a thanks when he did so. Liam put he lighter away and sat on the deck next to the pink haired beauty. He watched as he blew out the smoke and sunk to the ground in relief, "Ugh I needed that. My piece of shit boss won't let me smoke, says it's bad for the voice"

Liam chuckled softly. "Your voice?" The Bambi eyed boy nodded. "I sing."

Liam turned completely towards his now. "Really?" The shorter lad nodded his head and rolled his eyes. "Don't look so shocked grumpy pants." He watched as the lad got up, cigarette still in hand and turned towards the door to the dorms.

"Thanks for the cig." Liam nodded and closed his eyes, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head. "No problem Bambi eyes."

He heard a chuckle.

"The names Zayn."

He opened his eyes to look back at the beautiful boy but when he got up to look, he was already gone. Liam shook his head and laid back down on the deck, looking out at the sea.

"Zayn.."

Liam took out his little notebook and turned to the first page. Staring down at it like he does every time.

Except this time, his finger clicked the pen open, and the pen touched the fragile paper of his notebook, and the words soon came to his mind without any effort.

_It was way past midnight_

_But the sky wasn't dark_

_The stars were shining_

_And the moon stood tall_

_Underneath the sky Stood a man of dull thoughts_

_Thinking how life was just never enough_

_Thinking how things will never look up_

_The moon shined the sky all by itself_

_How would it feel to be so strong_

_How would it feel to stand up tall_

_How would it feel to be so complete_

_Even when there are many other stars ready to compete_

_The answers were unanswered_

_And the dullness still ringing deep_

_But one thing the man knew was how to feel incomplete_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thank you so much for reading this! Let me know if you like it! Just to clarify Zayn has pink hair in this story! If you have any questions or any comments feel free to let me know! Thank you so much once again! Love you guys :)


End file.
